legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nexus Stone (chapter)
Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter: The Nexus Stone is the sixth chapter of Blood Omen 2 . It followed Kain's journey into the Industrial Quarter to find the Nexus Stone after rescuing Umah from in Chapter 5: The Sarafan Keep . It was succeeded by Chapter 7: The Canyons . Profile *'Game:' Blood Omen 2 *'Protagonist:' Kain *'Setpieces:' The Industrial Quarter, Meridian *'Eras:' Post-Blood Omen era *'Abilities:' Berserk *'Bosses:' Sebastian *'Preceded by:' Chapter 5: House of my Enemy *'Followed by:' Chapter 7: Wild Places Plot Kain was first sent to the Industrial Quarter to investigate Umah's claim that the Nexus Stone was being used in a factory in the heart of the Industrial Quarter. Kain discovered the Industrial Quarter to be "a heavily guarded fortress". Kain: "I left the relative safety of Sanctuary and ventured once more into the night. The Industrial Quarter of Meridian was, I discovered, a heavily guarded fortress. Rather than assault it directly, I stole into the workers’ commons and began my quest for the Nexus Stone there." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. However, Kain managed to successfully infiltrate the Industrial Quarter though a workers bar, (the Sea Buggy). Here, he was contacted by Vorador and told that the Nexus Stone was in the Main Factory, beyond the dam and he would have to take a gondola there. Vorador also alerted Kain to the presence of a nearby Vampire. Vorador: (Whispering)"Were you followed?"//'Kain:' "Bah. These humans never looked twice in my direction. Little do they realize their future lord walks among them. Now, tell me of this place."//'Vorador:' "Umah tells me the Nexus Stone will be found in the Main Factory beyond the Dam. There will be a gondola to take you there. If this is deactivated, you must look below for the Glyph to repower it, but be careful of the guards."//'Kain:' "Have you any further wisdom to dispense?"//'Vorador:' "I sense the presence of another vampire close by. He may be watching you. I will Whisper you again, when it is needful."//'Kain(V/O):' "Once again I began to feel the obligations of power, to deal justice fairly to all. One day my people would know me again for their lord. But the vampires who were traitors to their kind would know me first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Making his way past the Dam into the Main Factory, Kain overheard Sebastian warning guards about his presence. Kain, however, managed to make his way to the chamber where the Nexus Stone was kept. However, as he was about to pick it up, Sebastian confronted him and the two fought. After a fierce duel, Kain killed Sebastian and absorbed his dark gift Berserk. However, in his dying words, Sebastian told Kain about Nosgoth's coming doom and the Device. Kain tore the Nexus Stone out of its portal and triggered a series of explosions throughout the factory . Saved by a the Cabal Vampire who happened to witness Kain's fall from the roof of the factory, Kain woke up in the Sanctuary and he expressed his astonishment at Vorador's decision to leave the Nexus Stone with him. In addition, Kain also told Vorador of Sebastian's death and the Device. Vorador told Kain of his knowledge of the device: "Ancient legends that speak of huge machines deep in the earth left by Gods in eons past". Vorador: "I have heard tell of strange discoveries deep underground. Ancient legends speak of huge machines deep in the earth, left by the gods in eons past. And I know of one who can tell us the truth of this matter. She is a Seer, a being said to be older even than I. We are fortunate in that she owes me a favor. Go to her, Kain, and learn what she knows." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. However, he proposed to Kain that he visit the Seer who lived in the Canyons. Upon Kain's request, Vorador agreed to show him a way out of the city but warned him of strange beasts that the people called Demons. Vorador: "There is a secret way out of the city. I will show it to you. You may follow a canyon that leads north to her abode. The way will not be easy. Strange beasts roam outside the city, preying on travelers. The people call them demons." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Transcript Legacy of Kain Wiki/None selected (transcript)|None selected Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone/Gameplay‎‎|Gameplay Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone/Sebastian‎|Sebastian Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone/Sanctuary|Sanctuary Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone/NPC Dialogue|NPC Dialogue Notes *In this Chapter, Kain can find 6 red and 5 blue Lore coffers (for a total of 43 'Lore Orbs') and one Weapon Power Chest . Alongside returning Sarafan knights and Glyph guards, the level marks the debut of the Sarafan archers and Mercenaries. The Scimitars (held by Mercenaries) and the Double-bladed swords also make their debut (from this level onwards Glyph Guards are increasingly armed with Double-Bladed Swords over Long Swords, though they can also be found on the ground). This level also features the first Explosive devices . *All of the NPC 's seen in this level are industrial workers . A new uniform (comprising of Green/Black over the usual Green/Yellow) is seen, though it is unclear what this indicates. Among these NPC's is the minor character Jon, who aids Sebastian in his boss battle . *The Dam mentioned by Vorador is never seen in the level, however there is a dramatic change in water level before and after the Gondola ride to the Main Factory . *This Chapter marks the last appearance of Kain's 'Golden Pads' armor seen previously in Chapter 4: The Upper City and Chapter 5: The Sarafan Keep . Kain changes into his 'Red Hood ' attire for Chapter 7: The Canyons . Walkthrough Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Industrial_Quarter_1_7|1/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Industrial_Quarter_2_7|2/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Industrial_Quarter_3_7|3/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Industrial_Quarter_4_7|4/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Industrial_Quarter_5_7|5/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Industrial_Quarter_6_7_Boss,_Sebastian|6/7 - Sebastian (boss) Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Industrial_Quarter_7_7_Boss,_Sebastian|7/7 - Sebastian (boss) See also *The Post-Blood Omen era *The Industrial Quarter *The Nexus Stone *Sebastian (boss) *Deleted dialogue - Industrial Quarter * Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter - "The Nexus Stone" Script at Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter - "The Nexus Stone" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Six at Dark Chronicle References }} Chapter 5: House of my Enemy |title = Blood Omen 2 chapters |current = Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone |after = Chapter 7: Wild Places}} Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 chapters Category:Chapters